Presently, there are no known prevention or cure for neurodegenerative diseases or disorders such as Alzheimer's disease (AD), Parkinson's disease (PD) and prion diseases (PrDs). It has been demonstrated that an aberrant protein has a propensity to aggregate under certain circumstances. The present application discloses compounds, compositions and methods for the treatment of such diseases or disorders.